Silver BOOM:Season 1
by Shadows and Lies
Summary: Agent Silver The Hedgehog and his friends are bound to have crazy adventures like fighting the mouthless Mephiles, Venice, and Metal Silver! Boom Silvaze (Not a official couple cause ya know) Disclaimer:I do not own Silver or any other characters mentioned here. I only own Silver BOOM. Abandoned
1. The beginning

"Starting a new story?" Yep...it's different. "Um...all your stories are different." This is about Sonic Boom, but it's your world! "I don't get it." Okay, um… I should start.

"Welcome our new recruit."The FBI agent announced in the microphone. A silvery hedgehog came into the center. "Agents,Blaze, Cream, and Charmy, come into the main center.". The new comer tightened his black suit as they came. "Meet your new fellow agent Agent Silver The Hedgehog.".

It had been 2 years since that fateful introduction. Our FBI agents had been chasing this one bad hedgehog who had been created from shadows (sounds stupid right?). Here they are now

"Hey mouthless!"Silver taunted as he glided up next to his arch nemesis. "Argh! It's _Mephiles_! NOT MOUTHLESS!"The gray hedgehog growled. Silver only stuck his tongue out at this. "Hey Silver, how's your purple girlfriend?" This got Silver and the albino hedgehog grit his teeth "Agent Blaze is NOT my girlfriend!" "Oh yes she is-"Silver then psychic knifed him for he saw an opening. "Oof!"Mephiles groaned as he hit the dirt. "That'll teach you to not make quick guesses."

Well, all the time I got. Cya all soon! "Bye!"


	2. She is NOT my girlfriend!

'"How'd it go?" Blaze asked as Silver came into the HQ. "As usual, he got his quills handed to him." Silver shrugged. "I heard that Mephiles was planning something huge!" Cream told them. "Well, if that's the case, let's all bring him down." Then, at that exact moment, the phone rang. "I'll get it!" Charmy assured them, and flew over to the phone. "Hello? Agent Charmy speaking. Wait, excuse me? Okay...I'll tell them the news…Yes, bye!" As he hung up, he looked over to their expecting faces. "Alright...this will sound strange, but Mephiles had a shadow call us, asking us to go make friends with him.". There was a moment of silence as they all nodded to each other, then realization dawned on them. "What?!"They yelled at Charmy in unison. "Yes, I know it sounds like a trap, but we may find out about his huge plan.". "Charmy's right. We all should accept and go."Blaze looked at the others with an expression daring them to object. "Well, alright."Silver sighed.

"Why, you're all here! I'm Shadow mother, a shadow creation of Mephiles'!"Shadow mother introduced. "Come inside!". They cautiously entered, and found that Shadow mother had made a lot of things ready for their arrival. "Please, take a seat."

Throughout the whole time, Silver and Mephiles silently glared at each other. "Your cooking is really good, Shadow mother."Blaze commented. "Why thank you, and I have a question for you Blaze."Shadow mother replied. "Shoot away." "Well..I was wondering...are you and him a..?"Shadow mother grestured from Blaze to Silver while Silver didn't noticed. "Oh! Uh…"Blaze couldn't say anything for she was flustered and was quite a blushing mess. "Oh dear, was that too private of a question?" Shadow mother apologizingly asked. "A bit, but it's fine…".

"Silver, my Shadow mother just asked if that purple cat was your girlfriend~"Mephiles whispered. "Again, you mouthless bastard, she is NOT my girlfriend!"Silver whispered back while gritting his teeth. Cream heard both exchanges and got an waited for Silver to get up. She giggled mentally to herself and said "I need to go get a cup of water." and got up. While Silver and Blaze didn't notice, she quietly motioned for Cheese to come over, and crept up to Blaze, with Cheese behind Blaze's chair."Now!" Cream mouthed and shoved Blaze and Cheese pulled Blaze's chair. "W-Whoa!"Blaze said in surprise. Silver then turned around and quickly caught Blaze with one arm. "Awwwww."Cream squealed. Silver and Blaze then noticed how they looked like and quickly released Blaze/ Got onto her feet and brushed themselves, head low to not show their embarrassment. What Silver and Blaze didn't know was that everyone had taken a picture and also knew that they both liked each other, though they both weren't aware of it.

Silver:Well that was embarrassing…

Blaze:Agreed.

I thought it was cute.

Silver:It was not!

Oh well, that's what you think. Besides, it's Boom, not your world Silver.


	3. Shadow mother to the rescue!

After the very "nice" hangout, the peace was ended with a BOOM! In came a squad of Mephiles ' shadows. "I've got you all now!"Mephiles laughed, but Shadow mother slapped him. "Mephiles! We've talked about this, no attacking them today! I think they are very nice mobians, and that you shouldn't be attacking them at all!". As Shadow mother ranted on and on, Mephiles argued back. There were some very...well, bad word usage, so they covered Cream's ears whenever Mephiles spoke. "You all may go, I'm sorry this didn't work out well."Shadow mother turned to them and apologized. As they walked out, they heard screams of pain. "That doesn't sound-VERY-nice…"Cream cringed. "I have a clue of what's happening."Charmy shrugged. "Music to my ears."Blaze contently said. "Enough of this chatter, let's hurry up."Silver told them and glided off.

Alright, time for the slight Boom Silvaze you've probably been waiting for.

"Hey Silver, erm, you know Shadow mother?"Blaze asked as he entered Silver's dorm. "Yeah?". "Okay...this will be awkward, but she asked me a question, and things started getting weird." "You mean the 'I caught you after you fell off your chair somehow' thing?" "Exactly. So here's what she asked…". Blaze explained Shadow mother's inference about her and Silver, and at the exact moment of when Blaze had blushed, Silver covered his face and pulled up his scarf. "That, is truly embarrassing."The muffled voice of her best friend answered. "I couldn't agree any less."Blaze sighed. "Alright Cheese, phase two."A certain rabbit told her chao. "Chao chao."Cheese chaoed back. She sneaked behind Blaze and stopped frozen, waiting for the perfect time. When she saw Blaze bending a bit to whisper to Silver, she pushed the violet cat, and the effect was nearly what was supposed to happen. Blaze _did_ fall on top of Silver, but they didn't lock lips. But it was close. They turned a scarlet red (Silver's scarf was somehow put down) and heard a familiar female voice. "Oh dear, we'll get em next time."Cream told her loyal chao. "CREAM!" The ivory and violet hedgehog called in unison. "Exposed."Cream whispered. "I guess I should go back to FBI school.", was all she could say before they quickly got up and ran after her. The chase lasted for hours. "SILVAZE WILL HAPPEN!"Cream yelled out. Wrong move. This got them burning their cheeks off and made them more faster due to anger and of course, embarrassment.

"Huff...I'm never gonna go near you unless it's a ten inch distance.."Silver told Blaze before coughing. "..Agreed…"His purple furred *coff*girlfriend *coff* _Best Friend_ replied. "Anyway, let's give up the chase...for now.". "Alright."


End file.
